Midnight Escape
by Don't-Mess-With-Tha-Hat
Summary: Como toda princesa, su vida estaba llena de lujos y caprichos. ¿Pero que pasa cuando comienza a sentirse sola? ¿Comenzará a ver con diferentes ojos y sentimientos a cierto sirviente? ¿Que pasará a media noche en el baile?
1. La Princesa

**Hahahahah segundo fic! Creo ****k sta vez será corto, tal vez unos tres o cuatro caps, todo depende de lo largo d los caps, tal vez cortos y más caps, hehehe kiero dejarlos n suspenso xP hehehe**

**Para to****dos aquellos fans d vocaloid y d los gemelos incestuosos, les digo, espero les guste l fic, x k m costó mucho trabajo formularlo d modo k no c perdiera la trama hehehehehe ciao ciao! ;D**

Capitulo 1. La Princesa

-Medio día y ya estoy harta

Era medio día en el palacio, y por el pasillo se oían los gritos de cierta rubia quejándose de "el bueno para nada" de su padre. Salió al jardin, seguida por un rubio que no paraba de decirle "princesa, no debería hablar así de su padre". Ahí la tenían, despepitando acerca de su padre, esa era la princesa menor ¡la menor de siete hermanas!

Así es, los reyes se conocían más bien por que no habían perdido el tiempo. De mayor a menor ellas eran Luka, Miku, Miki, Teto, Neru, Gumi y Rin. Y la verdad era que no perecían hermanas para nada, y eso era uno de los temas que le preocupaba al rey, por que no se parecían en nada a el. Claro, quien no se preocuparía, especialmente cuando su esposa era la reina Meiko. Pobre rey Kaito, la tenía duro. Tan solo imagínenlo, siete hijas que no se parecen en nada a el y una esposa a la que le gusta el vino, claro que era una gran reina, ¡pero cuando estaba sobria y en sus cinco sentidos!

Pero cambiando de tema, fijémonos en la rubia de ojos azules que iba corriendo por el jardín hacia sus hermanas.

-Miki-nee, ¿has visto a Luka? – la rubia se acomodó un mechón

- no Rin, ¿Por qué? – la peli-rosa la vió extrañada, era raro que Rin buscara a su hermana mayor

- nada, solo quería saber algo –

La rubia volteó hacia atrás, solo para ver al rubio que siempre iba detrás de ella, apoyarse en las rodillas para terminar de recuperar el aliento.

-vaya, ya decía yo que te habías tardado – dijo Rin

-hay, no seas así con el Rin – Miki se acercó al rubio y le dijo a su hermana – mira que tienes un primor de sirviente, ¿no es así, Len? – Miki le guiñó un ojo

El rubio, mejor conocido como Len, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, más aún mantuvo su postura con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio, después de todo, debía estar junto a Rin en todo momento.

- ven – le dijo la rubia.

- ¡ah! Princesa, espere – lo había cachado con la guardia baja, y Rin ya iba a medio jardín.

- Enserio, ¿Por qué siempre te tardas tanto? – dijo la rubia sentándose en una mesita para tomar un te.

- princesa… - no pudo evitar hacer un ligero puchero.

Rin sonrió de lado mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca para tomar te. Ella comprendía a Len. Era común que el chico se parara de vez en cuando a retomar aire, después de todo, muy pocas personas eran capaces de seguirle el ritmo cuando ella corría. Además, el pobre rubio había pasado por mucho antes de convertirse en su sirviente, tenía un pasado que lo torturaba cada día. Pero, para el rubio, solo había una cosa que lograba hacer que esos pensamientos horrendos se fueran de su mente, y esa era su princesa.

Exacto, a pesar de que no le era permitido, se había enamorado de ella. Y claro, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella? después de todo, era la princesa menor. Pero no por que fuera la princesa le quería, sino por que había sido ella quien le había salvado la vida, le debía todo. Pero sabía perfectamente que, detrás de esa mascara fría y descarada, la princesa también tenía su corazoncito, y que era aún más frágil de lo que aparentaba. Al parecer, se había enamorado de una rosa muy bella. Pero le dolía el corazón al saber que su amor era imposible, porque, según lo que había oído decir a las mucamas, era que el rey y la reina ya le habían escogido un príncipe. ¿Qué ventaja tenía contra ese príncipe? Ninguna.

Pero en eso, el sonido de la porcelana de la taza contra el plato lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La rubia ya se disponía a pararse cuando el rubio fue detrás de la silla, la hizo un poco para tras y le dijo a la chica

- permítame – tenía que ser atento con ella, quisiera o no, por que después de todo era la princesa, y además, quería ganársela poco a poco, costara el tiempo que costara.

La rubia se paró y dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa al ver que Luka se aproximaba. Mientras Len se quedó hablando acerca de no se que con los meseros mientras que Rin fue con su hermana.

- Me dijeron que me andabas buscando – dijo la pelirosa - ¿Qué pasa? –

- ¿es cierto que ese tal príncipe va a venir? – dijo la rubia con disgusto.

- Rin, no te uejes, después de todo, papá y mamá están haciendo lo mejor que pueden –

- ¡hmp! Pues yo no lo creo, mi padre piensa más en postres que en sus propias hijas – dijo a rubia con consternación – además… - su voz sonaba más calmada – no piensa siquiera en lo que a mi me gustaría – su semblante era triste.

- ¿y que te gustaría? – dijo Luka con curiosidad disimulada

- no pido un príncipe ni un rey, solo pido alguien que me haga feliz – en verdad estaba siendo sincera – no como ese patán de príncipe – dijo con descaro

- dime algo – se rebajó hasta llegar al hombro de su hermana por detrás - ¿acaso estas pensando en cierto… hmmm, sirviente? – el pelo se le erizó a la rubia al oír esto y se ruborizó hasta las orejas

- ¡Luka! –

La rubia estaba que bufaba, detestaba que le susurraran en el oído, y aún más por lo que su hermana le había dicho. ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba al mundo el día de hoy? Aunque si lo pensaba, habían sido muchas las veces que el rubio había tratado de sincerarse con ella, aunque Rin siempre terminaba rompiendo la atmosfera romántica con sus cambios repentinos de tema y salía corriendo a buscar a cualquier persona que se le viniera a la mente. Pero no lo hacía por frustrar al pobre chico, sino por que sabía que si le decía aquellas palabras, lo más probable sería que rompería a llorar, pues le recordaría lo sola que se sentía.

Así es, su apariencia frágil se escondía detrás de una gélida capa de hielo, pues no quería que nadie la viera así, tal cual era. Más que estar a la defensiva, estaba esperando. Esperando a que alguien que en verdad valiera la pena llegara a ella, pero comenzaba a perder la esperanzas. Los reyes le habían presentado a muchos príncipes, condes, duques, reyes, etc. Pero todos eran lo mismo. Hombres que deseaban aún más poder y que sin dudarlo se casaría con ella, pero que ni siquiera sentía algo real por ella, hombres que le regalaría un ramo de rosas aunque no hubiese ningún sentimiento detrás de aquello.

Esperaba a alguien que fuese sincero con ella y que la tratara como a nadie más en el mundo. Alguien que la hiciera sentir especial, no una chica más en su vida. No buscaba riquezas ni poder, sino un amor real, verdadero y sincero. Lo que muchas personas buscaban, pero que pocas encontraban. Pero aún así, tenía esperanza.


	2. El Sirviente

**Hahah chicos! Ia volví! M extrañaron? Ahaha, no tiene más d una semana k nos leimos vdd? xP ustedes solo denme x mi lado hahaha gomen, gomen, es k a veces m pongo a monologar para matar tiempo :P**

**Bien, aquí les dejo l segundo cap d Midnight Escape. Epero les guste. Quería escribir este cap desde el punto d vista d len, pero al parecer no m dió para tanto mi cerebrito xD**

**Bueno, espero les guste, y ia saben, se aprecian mucho sus reviews, y si algún cap no les llega a gustar usteden digan, no c queden calladitos, háganse notar!**

**Ciao ciao! ;D**

Ahí estaba, tranquila y apacible observando la luna. Sentía como el calor se condensaba en su rostro, ligeramente tiñéndolos de rosa. No se atrevió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, después de todo, le hubiera gustado verla así un rato más. Pero no podía, así que dio un paso adelante, otro, otro y otro más, hasta que llegó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó la rubia con mirada curiosa.

- princesa, yo creo que ya sería hora de que se alistara para el baile – dijo tratando de convencerla.

- ¡hmp! – Se dio media vuelta y cruzó los brazos – no quiero ir –

- pero princesa, vendrá el príncipe de el reino vecino – se estaba comenzando a preocupar, pues sabía que si decía algo lo cumplía – después de todo, ha venido hasta aquí para conocerla a usted –

Decir aquello le causó un dolor en el pecho que logró disimular con una ligera mueca. Sabía que si ese príncipe era del agrado de la princesa, se acabaría todo. La princesa le cogió de sorpresa cuando comenzó a caminar y le dijo

- no quiero, pero debo ir – dijo dándose por vencida.

Sonrió ligeramente al oír esto, siempre resultaba en lo mismo cuando se trataba de algo como esto. Sabía que si no iba el rey se pondría furioso. El tampoco lo aceptaba del todo, que a tan corta edad comenzaran a meterla en aquel loco mundo de adultos. Pero sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo valiente y trataba de mantenerse con los pies en la tierra, por que era más frágil que una rosa o una fina copa de cristal.

Quería a ayudarla, pero por más que quisiera sabía que no era adecuado meterse en los asuntos de los reyes y etc. Pero, siempre que la princesa lo necesitara, ahí estaría el.

- princesa, su padre dijo que le diera esta vestido para el baile – dijo Len, quien sostenía en los brazos un vestido blanco.

- vaya – la rubia se acercó a el, tomó el vestido y lo vio. Luego volteó a ver al rubio, sonrió y le dijo – Len, no mientas, lo escogiste tu, ¿no es así? – el rubio se coloró un poco al haber sido descubierto – ya decía yo –

- perdóneme… - la rubia puso un dedo sobre los labios de el silenciándolo y lo vio a los ojos.

- no te disculpes – Rin sonrió – de hecho, me gustó que alguien hubiese tenido ese detalle – su voz sonaba calmada.

Caminó lejos de el, dejando escapar una ligera risilla mientras se ocultaba detrás del biombo. Lo siguiente que vió el rubio, fue como el vestido de verano se deslizaba hasta ir a parar al suelo. El rubio se coloró drásticamente y tuvo que tomar un pañuelo para evitar una hemorragia nasal. Aunque solo lograba verle los pies y parte de las piernas, no pudo evitarlo, después de todo, la quería más que a nada.

Decidió no voltear hasta que ella hubiese salido, después de todo, no quería quedar como un completo idiota frente a su princesa. Cuando la rubia salió de su escondite, Len volteó a verla. Sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Vestido blanco, casi rozándole las rodillas, sin mangas, se amarraba detrás del cuello y unas rosas pequeñas en la cintura.

O si, esa era su princesa. Sintió la urgencia de ir con ella estrecharla en brazos y no dejarla ir, pero se resistió, sabía que no podía hacer eso. La rubia sonrió al ver que el chico se había quedado sin palabras.

- ¿Qué tal? – Len sonrió de lado y le tomó la mano.

- le queda bien – se inclinó y le besó la mano.

Después de aquello, Len le ayudó a terminar de alistarse para el baile, después de todo, tenía que estar presentable para el "susodicho" príncipe, aunque no le agradaba la idea. Mientras le cepillaba el pelo, la rubia puso cara compungida. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía adorable.

- ¿Qué sucede, princesa? – no dejó de mirarla por el espejo.

- estoy harta de que mis padres traigan a tanta gente para mi – sopló a un lado un mechó que le cayó en la cara – además, ¿Por qué me buscan a un príncipe cuando mis hermanas mayores lo necesitan más? – tenía razón. Las demás hijas de los reyes eran mayores que ella por 4 o 7 años.

- ¿jamás ha considerado preguntarle aquello al rey? – Len también tenía curiosidad por aquello.

- no, jamás se me había ocurrido – la rubia sonrió, volteó a ver al rubio y le dijo – gracias por la idea – Len se limitó a sonreírle también.

- no hay de que –

Después de aquella conversación, todo transcurrió en calma con conversaciones acerca del reino, y etc. Entraron las mucamas que se encargarían de arreglarle el pelo y demás. Mientras tanto, Len fue a cambiarse y se puso un traje negro como los demás sirvientes que estarían rondando por la sala del baile.

Iba caminando por un pasillo para ir la habitación de Rin, cuando en eso, se topó con Miki y Luka. Les dirigió un educado "buenas noches" y siguió con su camino. Luka y Miki se voltearon a ver.

- ¿Len? – dijo Miki con calma.

- ¿Si?- el rubio se sorprendió de que lo llamaran ellas.

- ¿tienes un minuto? – Dijo Luka – es algo sobre Rin – el rubio se acercó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo él, disimulando su curiosidad

- necesitamos que estés con ella en todo momento en el baile, hasta que el príncipe le pida bailar – dijo Miki.

- sabes que es lo que sientes por Rin – dijo abruptamente Luka.

- ¿Qué ustedes que? – dijo el chico, colorado como un tomate.

- calma, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras – dijo Miki – pero, si algo sale mal y el príncipe quiere forzar a Rin, ahí es donde tú intervienes –

- ¡pero, si me meto con el seré filete! – Len se puso una mano en la boca. Había hablado con demasiada soltura – perdón –

-Nah, no hay problema con que nos hables así en privado – se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensando. Era cierto, si Len se metía en el problema, todo saldría mal. En eso, a la pelirosa se le prendió el foco - ¡Lo tengo! –

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Luka.

- ¿Recuerdas que Miku se arrastraba por ese príncipe? – Luka asintió, luego volteó a ver al rubio y le dijo – si algo sale mal saca a bailar a Miku y luego cambia a Rin por Miku – sonaba simple, pero se vería raro que el sacara a bailar a una princesa.

- ¿entendiste? – le dijo Luka fríamente

- ehmm… si – dijo el rubio, aunque no tenía opción alguna más que decir que sí.

- bien, entonces nos vamos – dijo la mayor.

Ambas se alejaron y Len volvió al cuarto de su querida princesa. Cuando entró, vio que la chica estaba sentada en su cama haciendo puchero. Len sonrió y le dijo

-¿Qué sucede? –

- desteto como me peinaron – dijo la rubia parándose de un salto – pero… - sacó un pasador de su peinado que era extravagantemente grande y su cabello cayó de nuevo a los lados rozándole los hombros – todos estos años he aprendido a deshacerlos- la rubia estaba orgullosa de su habilidad y Len solo sonrió ante aquella escena.

- ya es hora princesa, la llevaré al salón – dijo el rubio conservando su sonrisa.

- bien – la rubia se paró junto a él y lo siguió hasta el salón.

Len se sentía terrible. No quería llevar a la princesa a aquel salón, más bien quería cargarla estilo "recién casados" y llevársela a algún otro lugar y estar solo con ella. Sentía que su corazón no aguantaría un segundo más sin abrazarla. Pero sabía que no debía, se ganaría un pase directo a la guillotina por ello. No quería verla bailar con aquel príncipe. Ya habían sufrido muchas las veces que se la había partido el corazón al verla sonreír con otro hombre. Otro hombre que no era él.


	3. Complot

**Ok, aki stá l segund****o y ultimo cap! Hahaha perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve problemas y unas cuantas demoras (demasiadas a decir vdd). Todo ocurrido x k dejé mi usb n casa d unos primos y psss después no la encontrabamos :S**

**Pero bueno, ustedes saben como es eso d ntrar a clases y toda la histeria colectiva k c forma n casita, pero bueno. Mi primer fanfic terminado y vamos x más hits y reviews! Spero k lo disfruten ;) si recibo más de tres reviws diciendo k kieren un cap más donde diga k pasó con cada kien, los subo! Hahahaha grax x todo chicos. Disfruten!**

Ya eran las diez en punto de la noche y la fiesta ya se había convertido en un infierno para el. El tan susodicho príncipe había resultado ser Hatsune Mikuo, el peliverde famoso por robarles los corazones a todas las chicas de su reino. Y eso era un detalle que preocupaba a Len.

Ahí la podía ver, a su princesa en su radiante vestido bailar con aquel peliverde bueno para nada. Ella se la estaba pasando bien por lo que veía Len en la sonrisa de Rin. Sentía como si una flecha le atravesase el pecho, justo en el corazón. Reprimió las lagrimas que intentaban salírsele, pero es que en verdad le dolía. Se arrepintió de no haberse encerrado con la princesa en el cuarto de servicio en uno de los pasillos, pero no quería ir a la horca.

- Len - Una voz femenina lo sacó de su mundo – Len, no te vayas a dormir – el rubio volteó al lado para ver a Miki.

- Princesa – dijo cortésmente el rubio - ¿Qué se le ofrece? –

- ya sabes que nada, y deja de llamarme princesa, me fastidia eso – dijo con el seño fruncido – pero bueno, da igual – dijo cambiando de expresión - ¿crees que puedas soportar? –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- tu dolor – dijo la pelirosa. Len la miro atónito.

- ¿pero como…? –

- yo también he sentido lo mismo, todos alguna vez hemos pasado por eso – dijo calmada – incluso Luka – Len vio a Miki – si, mi hermana mayor también se ha enamorado alguna vez –

- ¿y que se supone que hago? –

- nada, no podemos hacer nada, esa es la desgracia de los que no somos amados – el rostro de la pelirosa se tornó triste.

Después de aquella conversación cada quien se fue por su lado. Len siguió parado junto a la puerta y Miki se reunió con sus hermanas. Len siguió haciendo sus rondas por el salón, cambiando de lugar a ratos. Pero en eso, se acercaron Miki, Miku, Luka y Teto.

- ¿Len, has visto a Rin? – dijo Teto preocupada y con la respiración agitada.

- no – respondió

- no la encontramos por ningún lado – dijo la peliverde.

- ¿no estaba con el príncipe? –

- no, cuando nos dimos cuenta había desaparecido –

Pero en eso, Len miró por el gran ventanal y alcanzó a ver la cola del vestido blanco de Rin entre unos arbustos. Salió por las puertas que daban al patio y siguió los sonidos que provenían de entre los arbustos.

Siguió corriendo, hasta toparse con el gran jardín de rosas. Logró escuchar unos sollozos ahogados que cortaban el silencio nocturno. No pudo evitar un sonrisa al ver a su pequeña princesa hecha un ovillo… era tan bella pero a la vez tan vulnerable.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Ante el contacto, Rin alzó la cabeza y dejó salir un grito ahogado. Pero al ver que se trataba de Len, la tensión en sus hombros desapareció.

- ¿Len? – dijo ella.

- ¿si, princesa? – contestó el.

Rin no tenía ni idea de que era aquel brillo reconfortante en los ojos de Len, pero no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó a los brazos de rubio, lágrimas cayendo como cascadas de sus ojos. Len cayó sentado al suelo y abrazó a su princesa.

- _que bien se siente… _- pensó el rubio – _no quiero dejarla ir… _-

El rubio apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Rin y cerró los ojos. Inhaló su escencia… Naranjas. Llegó a pensar que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que tal vez aquello era un sueño, y que podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Los sollozos de Rin llegaron a un alto. La chica alzó la cara y vio a Len a los ojos, una lagrima saliéndosele de los ojos. Uno de los brazos de Len fue a rodearla por la cintura, acercándola más a el.

- _anda Len, no puedes dejarte vencer… _- le dijo su conciencia – _¡ella es la princesa! –_

Dejó las inseguridades ahogarse en el estanque, puso una mano en la mejilla de Rin, y tras limpiarle aquella lágrima de la cara, no pudo resistir la tentación que aquellos labios femeninos le causaban, cerrando los ojos y acabando al fin con la escasa distancia entre ambos.

- _que importa si me voy a la horca…_ - pensó el rubio.

Al principio, muy asustada como para corresponder, Rin creyó que sus sentidos le jugaban en contra, pero después de experimentar un cosquilleo en los labios y un vuelco del corazón, se dejó hacer y rodeó el cuello de Len con ambos brazos, correspondiendo el beso, cerrando los ojos y olvidándose del baile y de sus preocupadas hermanas.

Al ver que Rin le correspondía el beso, Len se percató de que en verdad aquello no era un sueño solamente, sino uno hecho realidad. Con más seguridad en si mismo, Len rodeó con ambos brazos a Rin y la pegó por completo a el. Por su parte, Rin no pudo evitar que el sonrojo tiñera de carmesí sus mejillas.

- _¿pero que es esto? – _se preguntó Rin – _es… muy tibio… y reconfortante… -_

Pero la molesta presencia conocida como aire les empezó a hacer falta a ambos, teniendo que separarse y romper la magia que aquel paisaje había creado.

- uhmm… -

Al parecer Len encontraba muy interesante la florecilla blanca en el pelo de Rin y esta la corbata de Len. Ninguno se atrevía a verse los ojos. Pero Len, después de digerir un poco la situación miró a Rin con una sonrisa jugando en su rostro. Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más con aquella sonrisa picarona del rubio.

- uhh… yo… - comenzó Rin

- shhhh… no digas nada – dijo Len poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Rin.

Rin cerró los ojos, y Len pegó su frente a la de ella, esperando a que los parpados de la chica se abrieran y dejaran ver aquellos ojos celestes iguales a los de el.

- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? – le preguntó Len, ya tuteándola.

- por que… - Rin abrió los ojos – no quiero a ese hombre… - Rin dejó salir un suspiro frustrado.

- por que… - le ayudó Len.

- todos esperan grandes cosas de mi… quieren que me case con un hombre de la realeza, alguien imponente, pero… - ella hizo una pausa y bajó la vista, duda reflejándose en su rostro.

- ¿pero que? – dijo Len, queriendo comprender al máximo a su princesa.

- pero ellos no saben que… - Rin vio a Len en los ojos y continuó, firmeza y confianza en su voz – pero ellos no saben que el príncipe que yo busco no está en un miembro de la realeza… sino en un sirviente – dicho esto, Rin cerró los ojos y volvió a besar al rubio, quien no pudo reprimir un ligero sonrojo.

No pudiendo resistirse ante la invitación, Len trató de atrapar los labios de la rubia, pero tan pronto como había comenzado, Rin se hizo hacia atrás y rompió el beso. Un mirada pícara y una sonrisa triunfante adornaban la cara de la rubia.

- ni creas que me atraparás tan fácil – le advirtió la princesa.

- claro que no – dijo Len, con una sonrisa desafiante y una mirada que hizo reír a Rin por un momento.

Poniéndose en pie, Len le ofreció una mano a Rin.

- han de estar preocupados, hay que volver – le dijo a Rin.

- pero con una condición – Len sonrió – baila conmigo –

- por supuesto – se acercó la mano de Rin a la cara y susurró – princesa – dicho esto le besó la mano.

De vuelta en el salón, el trío de pelirosas cuchicheaba acerca de que les habría pasado a su hermana y a Len. Pero en cuanto vieron entrar a Rin, escoltada por Len, a Miki y a Luka se les prendió el foco.

- Teto, necesitamos que distraigas a Rin – dijo Miki a la otra pelirosa.

Se acercaron a la Reina Meiko, le dijeron algo al oído y esta asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Luego, tan discretamente como pudieron, sacaron a Len del salón da baile y se lo llevaron a un baño.

- ten, ponte esto – le dijo Miki dándole un traje negro de cola y unos zapatos negros de punta.

- pero… - dijo Len.

- ¡nada de peros, solo haznos caso! – mangoneó Luka al pobre rubio.

Después de un momento, la puerta del baño se abrió, y en vez de un sirviente, salió un príncipe rubio.

- ¡bien hecho Len! – le felicitó Miki – seguro que Rin bailará contigo –

- ¡¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio.

- ya oíste, vas a bailar con mi hermana – dijo Luka.

A regañadientes, Len fue llevado por la hermanas de nuevo al gran salón. Cuando pasaron por la puerta, dejaron libre al rubio e inmediatamente fueron con Rin. Tomándola de las manos, Luka y Miki la acercaron a la puerta, donde había una multitud.

- onee-chan… hay un príncipe aquí – le dijo Miki.

- y creo que quiere bailar contigo – terminó Luka, y soltándola se esfumaron.

La multitud que estaba en la puerta le fu abriendo paso a la rubia, y cuando esta vio a Len se quedó perpleja. Con un ligero sonrojo, Len se aflojó un poco la corbata, vio a Rin y tendiéndole la mano le dijo

- ¿me concedería esta pieza? – el sonrió - ¿princesa? –

Sin pensárselo dos veces y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como respuesta, Rin tomó la mano de Len y esta la llevó al centro del salón. Miki corrió hacia el rincón donde estaba la orquesta y le dijo al director

- señor, toque el mejor vals que este salón haya escuchado – dijo efusivamente la pelirosa y con un dedo al aire.

La música comenzó a sonar. Pero no era un vals común… en vez de la típica melodía relajante que a cualquiera haría cabecear, esta sonaba más alegre de lo común. Con una sonrisa, discretamente Rin dijo a Len

- ¿planeaste todo esto? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- no – contestó el rubio – agradécele al trío de pelirosas –

- vaya, ¿así que ya tuteas mis hermanas? – dijo Rin.

- ¿no puedo tutear a mis próximas cuñadas? – dijo con socarronería el rubio, ganándose un sonrisa de su princesa.

- así que… - comenzó Rin - ¿Dónde está el anillo? – la sonrisa de Len no se desvaneció, sin embargo, por dentro, estaba en pánico.

- hey, Len – ambos voltearon y vieron a Miku bailando con el príncipe peliverde – ten – dijo dándole una pequeña cajita rojo vino. Len tomó la cajita y Miku le guiñó un ojo – suerte, querido cuñado –

Len comprendió al instante. Después de tomar la cajita, su sonrisa se extendió aun más. Soltando la mano y la cintura de Rin, y en medio de toda aquella multitud, el rubio doblegó una rodilla frente a la princesa, abrió la pequeña cajita, y dejando ver un anillo de una flor plateada con un diamante en el centro, las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron…

- princesa… ¿me concedería el honor de ser yo quien la despose? -


End file.
